


Survival of the fittest

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Stiles thinks he has to fight for his children's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival of the fittest

The moment Stiles opened the door, he had to dramatically sigh. So dramatically that Liam even smiled.

“Who told you to come?” he asked.

“Malia.” The Beta answered, trying to look inside. There was the fainting sound of children’s songs on the background and the colored balloons were all around.

“Mal, what did I say about never inviting Liam to anything ever?” Stiles shouted and in two seconds Malia was behind him.

“Hey!” she greeted with a smile. She was holding a tray with finger sandwiches and was round and radiant. “Come on in, Liam, they are in the backyard, Farrah will love to see you.”

“I’d help you with that, but…” Liam then reached for something that was out of their view and came back with a huge box wrapped with purple paper – Farrah’s favorite color.

“Unbefuckinglievable.” Stiles breathed out and Malia, who was halfway from squealing, turned to him with severe eyes.

“Please don’t do this.” She said, but it pretty much sounded like an order.

“This what?” Stiles even tried to retort, but Malia wasn’t having it.

“This nagging and whining over Farrah’s loyalty with Liam.” He opened his mouth to cut her, but she didn’t let him. “You are thirty-two, Stiles. There are two children in this house and you’re not one of them, so _don’t you dare_ ruin your daughter’s seventh birthday because of jealousy.”

“Jealousy?” he said shocked. “I’m not jealous of _Liam_.”

“Guys, this is heavy.” The Beta in question interrupted them. “So…”

“Right.” Malia said, saving all of her smiles for him and all her frons to her husband. “Go straight to the back, there’s a pile of presents there.”

“You can put yours between the dollhouse and the big orange box that are, you know, my presents.” Stiles completed with a wink and Malia sighed exasperatedly.

“You really don’t think that’s the only thing I have for her, do you?” Liam provoked passing by them and Malia shot him an annoyed look.

“Don’t feed him.” She pleaded.

“I’m her father. Is there any better present than that?” Stiles said opening his arms and ignoring her words.

“I can think of one.” Liam continued, suddenly he had forgotten the weight of the package. “You are here every day. What is better than her favorite uncle showing up in every special dates and bringing her the best stuff?”

And just as a matter of making a point, at that exact moment Farrah saw them from her little pack of friends, pushed her little brother Calvin out of the way and ran to Liam, who put the box on the nearest table just in time to catch her in his arms.

“Daddy, uncle Liam came!”

Stiles swallowed down his pride and smiled to his daughter. To make him not try to snatch her from Liam, Malia put the tray of sandwiches in his hands.

“Do not distress your pregnant werewife.” She warned him and turned to Farrah and Liam. “Of course he did, sweetheart, why wouldn’t he?”

“I even brought to you a few presents.”

The little girl laughed.

“I don’t even need presents, uncle Liam.”

Someone chuckled behind Stiles and he turned around red faced to see it was no one less than his own father, too invested in the sweeties that were supposed to be for later.

“It’s funny because in a couple of months it will be Calvin’s birthday, I’m absolutely sure that Isaac will come and all of this will happen again.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles turned back and then headed to the backyard to make sure that his older daughter wouldn’t stay close to Liam for too long.


End file.
